Recently, a typical display panel has been gradually replaced with a portable flat display panel, and an organic light-emitting display panel has attracted more and more attentions due to such features as high brightness, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption and quick response.
However, in the case that an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel has a higher and higher resolution, it is impossible to provide a sufficient wiring space due to a reduction in the pixel area. Especially in the case that the number of thin film transistors in a pixel circuit is irreducible, it is necessary to reduce the number of power lines. In addition, due to a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology, a threshold voltage of the TFT in each pixel may be offset to different extents, and thereby the uneven brightness may occur for an image. Hence, there is an urgent need to provide an AMOLED display panel including a pixel circuit capable of eliminating the above-mentioned defects.